A media Luna
by Poissonous Apple
Summary: La cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y a veces los fantasmas del pasado de nuestras familias vuelven a atormentar nuestro presente... solo el destino sabe lo que les tiene preparado a las Miss Hellsings  La otra hermana - en reedición
1. Jossie Dubois

Bueno, esencialmente estoy reescribiendo este fic… siento que puede quedar (mucho) mejor

Así que aquí les dejo el nuevo primer capi, los nuevos capítulos irán más apegados a la historia y tambien he decidido redefinir al personaje de Francesca, entre otras cosas.

Los primeros capítulos van a estar ubicados en The Dawn, así que les recomiendo que lo lean por aquello de "no te entumas"

Así que Lenore, me disculpo especialmente contigo si no es lo que esperabas

Sir Arthur Hellsing era muy joven cuando conoció a Josephine Dubois, corría la Segunda Guerra Mundial y no hacía tres días que Walter había salido para Varsovia. Discutía con Sir Islands en su despacho, en un principio de la guerra, en los últimos minutos de sus pésimos hábitos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta los hizo salir de su pelea.

-monsieur Hellsing, ¿me permite pasar? -pregunto una vocecita tímidamente desde la puerta.

-¿te falto despedir a una? -pregunto Islands con un dejo de sarcasmo refiriéndose a las prostitutas que habían buscado a Arthur minutos antes.

-no, no recuerdo que fueran tres -comento Arthur con cinismo mientras iba a la puerta.

Afuera esperaba una mucama nueva, pero era poco más que una niña, no tendría más de dieciséis años. Tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello negro y lacio, largo hasta su cintura, pero su piel era ligeramente morena; sus características físicas tenían escrito "Gitana" encima.

El traje negro de mucama, que llegaba justo hasta debajo de sus rodillas, las mangas largas y el impecable mandil blanco no disimulaban que se trataba de una chica de complexión delgada.

-je'm apelle Josephine Dubois, monsieur Walter me dejó a cargo de la casa antes de irse, venía a recoger los platos sucios -le dijo la chica con marcado acento francés, lo que lo llevo a la siguiente conclusión "refugiada de guerra".

-claro, pasa -le dijo él haciéndose a un lado, había algo en las maneras sutiles pero determinadas de la chiquilla que le hicieron imposible negarle el paso.

-gracias, monsieur -le dijo ella con una reverencia y entró, reconociendo a Islands con una sutil inclinación.

Los hombres se miraron en silencio y observaron a la chiquilla recolectar los platos y vasos sucios, sin dejar de notar la mirada de exasperación y fastidio que tenían sus ojos mientras recorría el desastroso estudio con la vista, sus ojos tomaron una clara expresión de desdén al ver las botellas de whisky vacías.

Colocó los trastes sucios en un carrito de servicio y recolectó las botellas en el segundo nivel del mismo.

-¿puedo ofrecerles té o café, monsieur? ¿chocolate, para recuperar sus energías? -ofreció la niña mirándolos.

-té, linda, por favor -le dijo Islands con una sutil sonrisa que ella correspondió e hizo a Arthur fruncir el seño.

-¿algo más, monsieur Hellsing? -pregunto Josephine, "sí, que saque de aquí a Hugh y te sientes en mis piernas" pensó él mirando las insinuantes caderas que se notaban debajo del ampón vestidito negro.

-nada, gracias, puedes retirarte -le dijo Arthur despidiéndola con un gesto de la mano, la chica hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡quel homme si désagréable! Pobre Walter -escucharon mascullar a la chica mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Hugh no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara ofuscada de Arthur, que no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de ninguna mujer, mucho menos al desdén de una chiquilla que para colmo era una empleada suya.


	2. Para ser honestos

Los días pasaban y no había noticias de Walter y Girlycard, Josephine quería matar a Arthur con todas sus fuerzas.

-viejo dipsómano, licencioso, borracho y lujurioso -masculló la chica mientras recogía el estudio. Arthur se había ido a una junta de emergencia dos horas antes, oportunidad que la jovencita no desaprovechó para dejar el lugar como Dios manda que esté una oficina.

-toute la vie est le même, cuando no son botellas de whisky son prostitutas en la puerta. Si él les cobrara a ellas duplicaría su fortuna… !esta maldita mancha de no quiero ni imaginar qué no sale! -gruñó exasperada tallando una mancha gris en la enorme alfombra del despacho.

-ouch, mademoiselle Dubois, que baja impresión de mí -comentó una voz en la puerta y la chica palideció

-y esa mancha la hice cuando tenía cuatro años, derramé leche sobre la alfombra y nunca salió -añadió Arthur entrando y mirando a su alrededor. El lugar estaba bastante más presentable que cuando se había ido y la responsable de eso estaba hincada a unos metros del escritorio junto a una cubeta llena de agua jabonosa.

Arthur ser acercó a la muchacha, que se encogió sobre si misma al ver a su patrón acercarse. Podía despotricar por horas en contra de los malos hábitos del hombre, pero nunca frente a él ni tampoco insultarlo de la forma en que sentía que acababa de hacer.

Josephine no podía permitirse perder el trabajo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, necesitaba el dinero para vivir, y además Walter le había entregado su confianza para ocupar su puesto mientras estaba lejos.

El rubio se hinco frente a ella y miró sus enormes ojos verdes analíticamente. Era una mujercita inteligente, fuerte y determinada, pero indudablemente tenía un carácter del demonio y era terca como una mula, eso lo había comprobado a lo largo de los últimos días. Arthur hizo una mueca al recordar que si bien Walter no le daba tregua por sus vicios, al final conseguía salirse con la suya… pero con la francesa, bueno esa era otra historia.

Ya más de una vez había corrido a diferentes mujerzuelas que iban a buscar a Arthur "Sir Hellsing no las recibirá esta noche… ni ninguna otra" para después cerrarles la puerta en la cara. Había reducido su bebida de tres a cuatro botellas diarias a una o dos si se sentía compasiva. A veces sentía que Islands confabulaba con ella para hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Tomó las manos aún húmedas de Josephine y las examinó, no eran suaves y sedosas como las de las damas de la nobleza incluso en plena guerra, sus uñas, demasiado cortas para su gusto, no estaban arregladas con caros barnices ni nada impractico. Era una mujer acostumbrada al trabajo duro

Y sus dedos rasposos y manos picadas eran prueba de ello.

-estas no son las manos de una dama y ciertamente no deberían de ser las manos de una señorita -murmuró el rubio antes de besar sus nudillos, el aroma del jabón llego hasta su nariz. Un tinte rojizo apareció en las mejillas de la gitana.

-tomate el resto de la tarde libre y descansa, no te has tomado una hora libre desde que llegaste y ya es hora de que lo hagas -ordenó Arthur y ella asintió torpemente antes de recoger las cosas y salir de ahí.

-ah, y Josephine ¿de verdad piensas tan mal de mí? Dime la verdad -le preguntó Arthur antes de que la chica terminara de salir de la oficina.

Josie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al pensar en su respuesta. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, si lo halagaba, él sabría que mentía y perdería la confianza de su patrón, tal vez incluso la corriera de la casa, pero si le daba su opinión, él se molestaría y lo más seguro era que la corriera antes de que anocheciera. Nunca se le había dado bien huir, a pesar de que en esa ocasión era lo mejor para ella.

Se decidió a decir la verdad, y dejar todo en manos del creador.

-pienso que usted podría ser un gran hombre, pero es demasiado libertino, y aunque es un gran estratega, en su vida personal se deja arrastrar demasiado por sus impulsos, y eso podría perjudicarlo bastante en un futuro, Arthur Hellsing es usted un desastre -le dijo ella sin bajar la vista, mirándolo como a un igual.

Él asintió analizando cuidadosamente la respuesta de su criada. Sí, ella había dado al clavo con él, y Walter también, al encontrarla.

-¿te digo algo? Me agradas -confesó el rubio y soltó una carcajada ante la estupefacción de la morena.

-y otra cosa, dóblate el sueldo, primor. Te lo acabas de ganar -añadió el hombre y la muchacha salió de la oficina con una ligera reverencia, llevándose con ella los artefactos de limpieza hasta la cocina.

Una vez ahí vació el agua sucia y jabonosa en el fregadero, y se sentó en la mesa contemplando sus manos, todavía podía sentir los labios de su jefe sobre ellas como si la quemaran. Sí, definitivamente, Arthur Hellsing era un buen partido, era un hombre educado, aunque no siempre lo demostraba, preparado, de buena familia, adinerado y por qué no decirlo, apuesto.

Pero aún así a ella le seguía pareciendo un ricachón malcriado y despreciable… que acababa de llamarla "primor".

-¿¡quién demonios se cree ese hombre para hablarme como si fuera una de sus pirujas! -gritó golpeando la mesa con los puños y temblando, sólo que no sabía si era por las mariposas que el rubio había dejado en su estómago o por la rabia que sus palabras le habían causado.


	3. Todo de Cabeza

Arthur miraba una de las puertas traseras del jardín desde un pasillo de la mansión, sin poder identificar qué exactamente hacía crecer un monstruo en su interior.

Abajo, frente a una de las puertas de servicio, Josie sostenía una conversación con un joven cartero, y por lo que se notaba, había bastante confianza entre ellos.

El muchacho puso un sobre amarillento en las manos de la chica y acarició su mejilla dándole una sonrisa. Arthur sintió el monstruo en su interior rugir clamando la cabeza del cartero.

Pero de nuevo a él que le importaban los romances de su servidumbre. No era como si la jovencita tuviera con él otra relación que la de jefe-empleada.

"Simplemente me molesta que esté holgazaneando y coqueteando como una tonta con un cartero tonto" se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde su posición "espía" miró como la chica analizaba el sobre y después abrazaba al chico con emoción mientras abría su carta apresuradamente. Un gruñido se escapó de la boca del rubio, esos delgados y fuertes bracitos sólo debían enroscarse alrededor de su cuello.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos. Y antes de que llegara a pensar o analizar más sobre la gitana, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su estudio.

"Celoso, estás celoso" canturreó una voz burlona en su cabeza. "Estás celoso, y cuando estás celoso significa que te tiene entre sus largos deditos. Arthur Hellsing: te ha atrapado una gitana." La voz seguía deleitándose.

"No estoy celoso, exijo competencia y profesionalismo de mi servidumbre, eso es todo" se dijo, de nuevo intentando convencerse.

Josephine miró la carta que acababan de darle, devorándola con la mirada.

"al fin, noticias suyas, él apareció, debe estar vivo, vendrá por mí. Ahora todo será perfecto" pensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero al terminar la carta, sintió que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. Algo se rompía en su interior y no creía que pudiera volver a estar entero alguna vez.

-Miss Josie ¿algún problema? –le preguntó el cartero mirándola, preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza mirando a su alrededor como si de pronto no supiera dónde se encontraba.

Con una mirada ausente, cargada de cierta desesperación, le dio al joven unas monedas que sacó de la bolsa de su mandil.

-luego te veo, James –le dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta y huir al interior de la casa. Sus pasos resonaron en los pasillos casi desiertos mientras corría a uno de los sanitarios de la servidumbre, cayó de rodillas frente al retrete cuando sintió un líquido caliente recorrer su garganta hacia su boca.

El vómito salió de su boca mientras ella lloraba desconsolada. Se sintió más sola e indefensa en ese momento, segura y relativamente protegida dentro de esa enorme mansión, que cuando Louis tomaba su mano, escondidos entre matorrales y viejas trincheras, para llegar a un momentáneo refugio en medio de la Francia ocupada.

–Oh!, Louis. No, tú no –se lamentó, recargada en la pared frente al retrete, llorando encogida sobre sí misma.

Él la había sacado de Francia y la había puesto en el camino de un amigo que sabría colocarla en un lugar seguro. Él la había mantenido con vida cuando los soldados encontraron y quemaron las carretas en donde vivía con su familia, cuando su madre había muerto en forma de señuelo para que ellos escaparan. Él las había cuidado cuando su padre se unió a la rebelión para morir al mes, y en la que él había muerto cuatro años más tarde.

Ahora era una realidad, no tenía absolutamente a nadie más que a si misma.

Josephine no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó encerrada, sentada en el frío piso del baño, llorando, pero cuando se decidió a salir ya era de noche.

Se recompuso un poco frente al espejo y lavó su boca para deshacerse de cualquier rastro de vómito que hubiera quedado.

Sus ojos y su nariz estaban enrojecidos, pero eso podría disimularlo con calma y algo de maquillaje.

"Sir Arthur me va a matar" pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ver cómo podría ayudar con los preparativos de la cena, pero al entrar vio el carro de servicio listo para ser llevado. –Sir Hellsing dio órdenes específicas de que fueras tú la que le subiera la cena a la oficina –le dijo una de las cocineras, mirándola despectivamente.

La chica asintió, les agradeció que la hubieran informado y salió de la cocina, pero aún en el pasillo, escuchó a las mujeres hablando.

– ¿Qué te dije? Seguro se pasó la tarde sentada en sus rodillas haciendo quién sabe qué cosa –

– Seguro la francesita esta piensa que podrá enredarlo –

–menudo chasco va a llevarse. Sigo sin saber por qué Walter la asignó como ama de llaves en su ausencia. A saber que _gracias francesas_ le habrá mostrado a ese jovencito.

–pero sólo la va tener como juguete. Siempre es la misma rutina con las mucamas, al principio se vuelven sus "consentidas", las llena de autoridad y regalos caros, y cuando se cansa, se van de la casa con todas su valijas y el mínimo detalle de una carta de recomendación. Ni adiós les dice personalmente

Y luego ambas mujeres se carcajearon.

Josie suspiró mientras seguía caminando, eso también lo había olvidado. Este no era su país y esta no era su casa. Pero con todo el trabajo que había que hacer y el constante trato con patrones, que la trataban como la dama que nunca sería, no le daba tiempo ni ganas de sentir nostalgia por Francia.

Anduvo por los largos pasillos de la mansión mientras pensaba en Louis y en lo mucho que le iba a faltar por el resto de su vida. Cuando llegó a las puertas dobles de la oficina y entró para toparse con una mirada fría e indiferente por parte de Arthur, supo que estaba en problemas.

-buenas noches, Monsieur –murmuró la chica preparando las cosas en una mesa.

No fue si no hasta que el rubio puso sus manos en la mesa, atrapándola, que notó que él se había acercado. Se dio la vuelta sobre saltada para toparse de frente con unos ojos azules que la perforaron hasta el alma.

-estuviste llorando –murmuró él, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación –asumo que te peleaste con tu adorado cartero –continuó, el monstruo en su interior clamaba una respuesta.

-no sé de qué me habla –respondió ella, bajando la mirada. En este momento no tenía deseos ni energías para poner a Arthur en su lugar.

-no me mientas, te vi esta tarde hablando con un mocosito que entrega el correo –replicó el rubio, sujetándola de las muñecas con la suficiente fuerza para impedirle escapar sin lastimarla.

-James me trae noticias de Francia. No hay nada más –le dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente. No, no iba a ponerlo en su lugar esta noche, pero ciertamente no estaba de humor para que su jefe la usara de tapete por meras elucubraciones.

-no se preocupe, tengo muy en claro cuál es mi trabajo y cómo debo de llevarlo –continuó ella.

-entonces, tienes algún soldado en el frente ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó él, el monstruo en su interior temblaba de curiosidad, sin saber si debía o no desear una bala perdida en un rostro anónimo.

-sí… no… tal vez… espero… pero es que es Louis –tartamudeó ella, perdiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo y se odió a si misma por mostrarse tan vulnerable.

-¿Louis? –un nombre bastante común.

-creen que está muerto. Yo no puedo vivir sin él –al rubio le parecieron las palabras de cualquier jovencita enamorada desde que Noé construyó el arca –no tengo a nadie más. No puedo sobrevivir sola, no sin mi hermano –masculló la chica con la respiración entrecortada por el llanto.

"Arthur, te portaste como un idiota" declaró una voz en su cabeza. El monstruo en su interior se disolvió en una nube de algo parecido a la lástima. Si dejaban sola a una jovencita de las condiciones de Josephine, sin preparación, educación, dinero o contactos, era como si la condenaran a terminar bajo una lámpara de la calle.

-lo lamento mucho –murmuró él abrazándola contra su pecho, la niña de inmediato escondió la cara en su cuello.

Los pensamientos de Arthur volaron a su hermano menor, Richard, que estaba en la casa de campo con su madre. Era un muchacho que apenas pasaba los diecisiete y tanto él como su madre habían movido las montañas con tal de que no se lo llevaran al ejército.

-no te preocupes, yo no pienso dejarte sola, primor –le dijo, mientras el aroma floral del perfume de la chica llegaba hasta él. Sintió un leve golpe en el pecho y sonrió burlonamente al reconocer una palmada de parte de la chica.

–No me llames así –masculló ella levantando la mirada.

-no puedo evitarlo, te queda perfecto –respondió Arthur mirando los ojos vedes de la chica, llenos de lágrimas.

¡Maldición! Lo iban a encerrar por corrupción de menores, la jovencita, ocho años más chica que él, era la pura tentación, aún en la situación en la que estaban. Puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla de la francesa y levantó su cara tan sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Un suave gemido de sorpresa se escapó de la chica mientras sentía como ese hombre con muchísima más experiencia y mundo que ella se apoderaba de su boca. _Sí, por favor, sálvame, no me dejes sola, sé mi príncipe y hazme la princesa_ pensó Josie mientras sus rodillas temblaban, dejándose manipular por él. El rubio pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la gitana, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, que ella cedió sin la menor resistencia. _Sí, por esta vez ayúdame a olvidar que el mundo está de cabeza _siguió ella con su tren de pensamiento.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar de dónde había sacado el desgraciado mujeriego tanta experiencia con las mujeres y la conversación de las cocineras.

Lo siguiente que Arthur sintió fue el calor de un golpe contra su mejilla, vio la espesa melena negra de Josephine desaparecer detrás de la puerta mientras ella huía lo más rápido que podía.

Josie no paró hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado y pudo encerrarse dentro. No se molestó en cambiarse antes de encogerse en un rincón de la cama, sólo los zapatos volaron a algún lugar desconocido.

Nada era lo que debía ser.

Louis debía venir a buscarla en algunos meses, después se irían lejos y reconstruirían, juntos como hermanos, algo parecido a una vida. Pero ahora él estaba muerto y no volvería jamás.

¡Además había besado al sapo de sapos! Nadie nunca la había besado, siempre había tenido otras cosas en mente, como mantenerse con vida. Pero ahora, en un entorno relativamente tranquilo, su mente cedía a pensamientos más mundanos y simplones.

Como el haber sido besada por el hombre que ella consideraba el sapo mayor entre los hombres… y saber que por unos segundos, su sapo se había convertido en príncipe. Todo esto no era más que una pesadilla.

Cuando despertara, recibiría una carta de Louis, diciéndole que estaba bien y que pronto la vería, y al día siguiente vería al mismo ebrio, mujeriego, imbécil que tenía por jefe, que nunca la había besado y que nunca haría temblar sus rodillas. Siguió repitiendo sus pensamientos hasta que la venció el sueño y se sumió en la oscuridad.


End file.
